


English Girls

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [4]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Loosely based off of a song, Why is this so short?, posted on wattpad, this is really short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Olivia meet in a bar.</p><p>Loosely inspired by the song English Girls by The Maine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Girls

Allen sat near the back of the bar. It was dark despite the flashing lights in a multitude of colours.  
Drunk bodies moved to the beat of the music, breaths mingling and sweat rubbing off on each other.

Why was Allen here? Good question. He wasn't quite sure himself. His friends dragged him along, but where were his friends? Who knows? They all disappeared into the mob of people on the dancefloor, about an hour ago.

Allen could have left, but he wanted to make sure that his friends got back to their apartment safe. He wasn't going to take any chances.

This was getting boring, though. Just sitting there, trying not to get drunk while in a bar, wasn't the most entertaining. Maybe he could just drag his friends away from here? Probably not. They wouldn't leave easily, especially when drunk.

He was about to give up on his friends, when he saw her. Oh, she was gorgeous. Long light hair, maybe strawberry blonde...? Blue eyes... Freckles... She had on a outfit that was both revealing, yet modest, her hair pulled up into a perfect messy bun. How any of that was pulled off, Allen didn't know.

Okay, yes, she definitely wasn't the prettiest girl Allen has ever seen, but for some reason, he was drawn to her. Maybe he could stay for a while longer.

She looked as if she was out of place here, though. She seemed too innocent... Too fragile... Hmm... Maybe it was just the lighting...

Allen wondered if he should go up to her. Would she appreciate that? She was alone, after all.

His trail of thoughts paused when she looked back over at him. Oh god, she was looking at him. And did she just... Wink? No, it couldn't be. It was just his imagination.

Okay, maybe not? It was probably smart to go up to her.

It took merely seconds for Allen to make his way towards the girl, although it felt like minutes. He sat down next to her at the bar top, and she cast her gaze over to him questioningly.

Allen leaned towards her, and she took a draw on her cigarette. 

"So," Allen smiled at her. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked a few times, as if considering her options. "I really shouldn't tell you, honestly, but it's Olivia."

"Olivia. What a nice name. It suits you. I'm Allen."

"I didn't ask."

"Of course."

The two sat there silently for a while, Olivia taking a few more draws from her cigarette. 

Allen sighed and grabbed the cigarette from her hand. Olivia gave him a glare - although it didn't look like much of a glare coming from her - as he put it out.

"You shouldn't smoke, sweetheart. It ruins your aesthetic."

"Oh? How does that matter?"

Allen shrugged halfheartedly. "It doesn't. You just seem too... Perfect to smoke."

"Well then. I guess I'm not perfect."

"I didn't say that."

Olivia just sat there for a second after that, her gaze not moving from him. It was suddenly uncomfortable for Allen. Having someone staring at you from close proximity was not something he enjoyed.

He stood up abruptly, and took her hand in his. Her hand was... Soft. Smooth. Delicate. Small. It seemed to fit in his perfectly. It sounded cliché, but still...

Allen pulled her to her feet, offering a smile. He motioned with his head to the door, and Olivia nodded in answer.

~~

The two were outside now, awkwardly facing each other. Neither were sure exactly what was supposed to happen now.

Olivia's eyes were downcast, her hair falling into her eyelashes. Up close, Allen could see more of her freckles, that dotted her skin. A soft smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

Fuck, she was beautiful. It didn't take long for Allen to have her roughly pinned up against the wall, causing her to give a soft whimper.

"You're beautiful, you know." Allen gave a small wink, causing a light blush to tint her cheeks. He brushed a few strands of stray hair away from her face as he brushed his lips across her own.

It took a moment, but Olivia lightly pushed him away. "I'm sorry, but I should probably be going."

Allen placed his hand on her shoulder, casing Olivia to stop in her tracks. He leaned forward until Olivia could feel his breath on her ear. "Your place, or a hotel?"

She turned around, her face obviously red, yet a smirk rested on her lips.

"You know, hun, we English girls, just come to places like these for the sex."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh please. American boys do too."

Olivia sighed as Allen began to blush. "Come on, then. Let's just go."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the end is total shit but hey, it works. This took forever?? I hate writing stuff like this. No thank you. Anyways, I know Olivia is a bit OOC (although 2ps don't really have canon personalities?) She seems a bit like regular fem!England to me. Whatever. I don't feel like changing it.
> 
> I also don't really like USUK that much, so it might be pretty dull.
> 
> This is unedited btw. I'll go back and fix any mistakes eventually.


End file.
